


Sufficient Rest

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Series: Nico-nico Arrow Straight to your Heart (Nico-NASTYH) [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: Get some sleep Nico. (Nico-NASTYH Universe) (Cross-posted from fanfiction.net).





	Sufficient Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again and welcome to another addition to the Nico-NASTYH universe. Man I really like this pairing because I could totally see them doing this. Not only that, I can use my knowledge within the story. Well, enough of that so sit back and enjoy. 
> 
> "Blah" — Speech
> 
> 'Blah' — Thoughts
> 
> [ Blah ] —Text
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project.

* * *

Umi reached in the pantry to get an energy bar when her phone rings. Walking over to her room, she sees that Nico is calling her. Accepting the call and putting it on speaker, Umi placed the phone on the table. "Hello Nico."

There were sounds of chaos on the other side. "Hey babe, I'll be over in a bit."

Ripping the wrapper open, Umi frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good."

"You're really panting." Umi takes a bite and drinks some water.

"I'm making breakfast here for the brats." A multitude of voices were in the background.

Umi lets it go. "Alright. Make sure you eat light."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you soon."

"See you Nico." With the bar finished, Umi walks to the kitchen to prepare ingredients for their lunch.

_Two hours later... _

Umi was in the middle of her squats when Nico came in the exercise room. Umi racks the bar and walks over to Nico to give her a half-hug. "Hey Nico."

Nico returned the hug, "Hey Umi."

Umi takes a closer look at Nico; she looks a little pale. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Nico assure Umi, "I'm fine; I just slept a little late."

Umi raises her eyebrow, but lets it go. "Alright, let’s warm-up since I did most of my work-out."

"Cool."

They spent 10 minutes warming up. After that, they move to the squat rack and Umi gets behind Nico to spot her. After getting in the squat position, Nico lifts the bar off and squat. After 6 reps, Nico's knees buckle. Umi placed her hands on Nico's hips and helped her re-rack the bar. Umi grabbed her shoulders and led her to an open area. "You are not fine."

After laying Nico on the floor, Umi went to get a bottle of water. Umi comes back and raises Nico's head to drink some water. "How are you feeling?"

Nico laid her head on Umi's lap. "Dizzy, but I'm getting better."

"How much sleep did you get?"

"Seven hours."

Umi glared at Nico.

"Okay, okay, I only slept four hours."

Umi sighed, "If you had told me sooner, we wouldn't be working out."

"I know." Nico shifts closer. "But I want to work out with you."

"Anyway, let’s get washed up and get some rest. Once you're well rested, I'll tell you why this happened."

Umi pulled Nico up, "Can we cuddle?"

"... I have to be close to you in case something happens."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> .  
Ahaha! That was weak excuses and you know it Umi. But yeah, don't work out intensely if you didn't get enough sleep. Me, being the dummy that I am, decided to go to the gym with 4 hours of sleep.
> 
> Alright there are some things I want to elaborate on in this story:
> 
> 1: Eating a snack and drinking water for morning workouts. This is for people who are used to eating light in the morning. I wouldn't recommend doing this right in the beginning. Try to ease your body into it; eat a snack and have a light workout. As time goes on, increase either time or intensity. Whatever the case, have small increments.
> 
> 2: Nico drastically changed the schedule of her exercise schedule. As you can see, it didn't work very well. Factor in that she had little sleep, her body wasn't able to adapt to the change.
> 
> On an unrelated note: If anyone is a beginner and wants to work out, find a physical activity that you LIKE. Whether it's baseball, running, swimming, volleyball, or hiking; you should do that activity. Now if you want go to a gym, find a program that suits to you; everyone's body is different so some programs may not work for you. Find a trainer who is certified and is able to teach you how to use gym equipment.
> 
> There are more to say, but I'm detracting. So good luck out there and don't let anyone put you down.
> 
> Thanks for reading 
> 
> Constructive criticisms are appreciated
> 
> Bravo Tango out.


End file.
